


To Henge, or Not to Henge, that is the Question

by thesunkenship



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 19:11:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10040645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesunkenship/pseuds/thesunkenship
Summary: “Is this a kink thing or a revenge thing?”





	

“Hey, Ibiki.” Anko said suddenly, legs dangling off of the end of the bed. “What are the chances of you henging into Orochimaru and letting me fuck you in the ass?”

Ibiki blinked at her from where he was sat on the windowsill. He flicked the ash off his cigarette, took a long drag and exhaled into the chilly morning air with a huff before replying. “Low.” He purposefully turned his attention to the street below.

“Why not?” Anko demanded.

“Is this a kink thing or a revenge thing?” Ibiki met her question with one of his own.

“What? Neither!” The immediate denial was as short lived as it was convincing. Anko sighed and relented. “Both. I don’t know.”

‘That’s not very healthy.”

“No shit.”

“Right.”

“Come on, it’ll be fun.” She wheedled. Turning to flop onto her stomach, she propped herself up on her elbows. “It might help me get some closure. Heal some of my deep and complicated mental scars.” She waggled her eyebrows at the back of his head.

Ibiki considered her words, stubbing his cigarette out in an ash tray that Anko had filched from a nearby bar after his late-night visits had first became something of a routine, turned his head to make direct eye contact, giving her his full attention, and said, “Bullshit.”

Undeterred, Anko changed tact. “When you wanted to sneak into the Jonin Commander’s office to have sex on his desk after he blocked your attempt to recruit that blonde chick into T&I, I was the most willing and enthusiastic- ”

“How about I henge into you and you henge into Orochimaru?” Ibiki conceded gracefully, cutting Anko off midstream.

“That’s not the same!”

“It’s the best you’re going to get.”

“Fine. But I want you to be rough with me. As in, I want to be rough with him. I want you to be rough with him when you’re me and I’m him.” Anko flipped her hair out of her face and huffed. “You know what I mean.”

Ibiki nodded sagely. “But will I even get a ‘Thank you for indulging my sadomasochistic fantasies and encouraging my unhealthy, self-destructive obsessions?” He teased, raising an eyebrow.

“We both know you wouldn’t do it if you really didn’t want to.” Anko scoffed.

Ibiki chuckled, low and dark. He abandoned his perch, carefully closing the window behind him, and prowled towards the bed.

Anko watched him move, tongue darting out to lick her lips in anticipation. After only a second of hesitation she ploughed onwards, words tumbling out of her mouth in a rush. “Can I give you a script?”

Ibiki paused his advance, giving her a long look. “A script?”

“Just some things I want you to do and say. If we’re doing this, we might as well go all out.” Anko reasoned.

“Right.” He sounded doubtful.

Anko reached out from where she lay on the bed to skim her fingers over Ibiki’s abdominal muscles in a lazy pattern. Then she abruptly raked her nails downwards, with enough force to raise thin white lines against his skin, and hooked her fingertips into the top of his drawstring pants. She smiled up at him, charming and sweet. “Please?”

"Just don't make it weird." Ibiki warned, relenting.

"It's already weird." Anko pointed out, a touch gleeful. "I'm going to scream my own name and beg for mercy."

Ibiki rolled his eyes, but his lips quirked into a small, crooked half smile. "Safeword?"

"The same as usual."

“Fine.”


End file.
